Moonlight Shadow
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: The last she saw him was in the moonlight shadow. 'No matter where you are,' she thought as she lay her head down on his chest, 'I always want to be with you.'[ONESHOT] InuKag


**I was downloading some songs and I came across this song… a remake for DDR by SMiLE.dk, the original song is by Missing Heart. The song was dubbed Inuyasha's Greatest, based on what I downloaded and seriously, if you listen to the song (any version) you'll most probably dub this Inuyasha and Kagome's new theme… LOL! It's such a good song! **

**Title** Moonlight Shadow

**Summary:** The last she saw him was in the moonlight shadow. 'No matter where you are,' she thought as she lay her head down on his chest, 'I always want to be with you.'

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Missing Heart owns Moonlight Shadow.

**Words in** _italics _**are the song lyrics. **

* * *

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he tried to push his way to the young girl who was surrounded by terrorizing demons. Kagome was breathing heavily as she clutched onto her bow.

"INUYASHA!" She shrieked as one demon started moving towards her. The battle with Naraku for the Shikon no Tama had arrived earlier that day and now, at the setting sun, it all seemed grim for the remaining Shikon no Kakera hunters. Sango had died with Kirara at her side, like two brave fighters. Naraku had gotten to her.

Miroku and Shippo were sucked into Miroku's void when Naraku motioned for Miroku's kazanna to grow. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder and their death was fast and painless.

Now, the two remaining, and two first shard hunters were holding onto the loose threads of life, waning, holding on, trying to destroy Naraku before allowing their life to flee from their body.

Inuyasha was badly injured, blood trickling down his body, from his mouth, his ears, his nose, his body had huge gashes and bruises and his right arm, his good arm, had a shattered bone. Inuyasha was panting heavily as Naraku smirked, snaking his tentacle around Inuyasha's body.

"Kagome is safe with my minions," Naraku sneered as he squeezed Inuyasha's body.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha roared as Kagome screamed, trying to push through the demons. A large and rather ugly brown demon with boar ears atop his head but a slit tongue like a snake sniggered as he pushed Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed again, hoping he'd hear her voice and continue fighting. She didn't want it to end like this yet… she wanted him to know she loved him. Oh how she loved him! She wanted a family with him, but that dream was lost… and it was obvious. She wouldn't survive and she knew it. With Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku dead, their companions, it was unlikely that she would survive. Inuyasha had a chance but she didn't.

"AAAUUUUUUUUUGHHH!" Inuyasha roared in pain as Naraku dropped him from twelve feet above ground. "NOOOOOOOO!" Kagome shrieked, tears pricking her eyes. The demons surrounding Kagome started to move towards Inuyasha, except that half boar half snake demon. He stayed, making sure she had no means of transportation, be it on foot or any other possible way, to get to the petty hanyou.

_Moonlight, Moonlight... _

Kagome whipped the bore with her bow, since she had no more arrows left. Her hair was messy and her clothing was badly torn but she didn't care. Her legs had cuts, bruises, gashes and contusions but she didn't care. Blood seeped out of her pores but she didn't feel it. She wanted- needed to get to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly started getting up, spitting out blood. He coughed; his body racking but that didn't stop him. He'd never give up. Kagome was in danger, forget the Shikon no Tama, forget saving the world, and forget everyone else. The one that matters the most to him is Kagome and he'd give his life for her.

"Is that- the best," He shuddered as he leaned on his Tetsusaiga, "you got?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she tried to push the demon out of her way. The demons had distinct orders to not hurt her. She had the other half of the Shikon no Tama.

_  
Moonlight shadow _

"You still wish to fight? Your comrades are dead, they were your strengths, how do you even hope to defeat me?" Naraku laughed. "All that traveling and protecting each other has now been proven to be useless. What have you gained? Nothing. You've lost everything, your loved ones, your jewel- and especially, your life."

Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga up with his left hand, panting heavily. "I don't give a crap Naraku!" Inuyasha roared, "I'll die fighting you." His eyes flashed red as he threw the Tetsusaiga away. "I'll die protecting Kagome."__

The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow 

The Tetsusaiga shrunk to size as Inuyasha's demon blood howled within his body. Kagome was racking in sobs, her tears mixing with the blood on her face. The demon that was stopping her was laughing manically as his fellow demon henchmen started pushing up upon Inuyasha.

"Get him," Naraku whispered, suspended high in the air, his tentacles swirling around him. "LET HIM GO!" Kagome shrieked as the demons started to pounce on Inuyasha. Her heart was racing; she wanted all this to be over. She wanted it all to be over. She was praying that this was all a nightmare.

But she knew it wasn't.

This was reality.

_  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow _

The sun was halfway set, the last remaining streaks of the sun painting the sky a beautiful abstract portrait. Kagome closed her eyes for thirty seconds, etching that sunset into her heart. She was sure, positive- she knew that that was her last sunset, in her life.

"DIE!" Inuyasha roared as Kagome's eyes snapped open. He managed to kill a red lizard like demon that was attempting to take his ear off. Kagome vigorously rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them of the tears that were building up. She remembered three nights ago, he fell asleep on her lap, her fingers soothing the tension in his body, by rubbing his ears. She choked out another sob as she saw a demon pierce Inuyasha's body with it's large talons.

"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed as she looked up at him. Inuyasha, even in his demon state, had the mindset to protect Kagome and was curious as to why she was calling Naraku.

"Let him go! Please! I'll give you my shards… I'll let you take me! Just please, let Inuyasha go!" Kagome sobbed as she fell to her knees.__

Lost in a riddle that Saturday night  
Far away on the other side 

"You'd give your life for a hanyou? Pathetic," Naraku sneered as he flew down, incredibly close to Kagome. Kagome held her breath as he held her by the back of her head.

"I'll take the shards," He smirked, "but first I want the pleasure to kill the _immortal_ Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He roared, his demon voice a scathing horror. Kagome cried out in pain as Naraku drew his claw into her cheek, causing more blood to be mixed with the gravel, tears and sweat.

"That is just a little bit of a preview of the pain you'll be experiencing soon, my dear." Naraku smirked.

Kagome tried to push the demon again but he caught her wrists. "You smell intoxicating." He sneered.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha roared as he made his way to run towards Kagome, however, seven demons surrounded him, preventing him from approaching her. The two of them were on opposite sides of the battle field and reaching each other would be near impossible by the hundreds of demons surrounding them, and the odd few thirteen fighting them.

_  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through _

Kagome remembered the previous day that the two of them got into a big fight over how long she'd return to her time for. They didn't talk for the whole day and by that evening, Inuyasha came to her in Kaede's hut and promised that she could return the next day. He just had a bad feeling which is why he hadn't let her go.

Kagome was glad she listened to him. If she left, she'd come back to a terrorized Feudal Japan, with no Miroku, no Sango, no Shippo, no Kirara and worst of all… no Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was in the middle of a desperate fight with seven demons atop him and him, trying to break his way out of the pile of demons. Kagome clutched her heart, feeling it pain as she saw the man she loved dearly being slowly torn away from his soul, his life fleeting away from him.

"GET THEM!" She shrieked. She growled as she shoved the bow into the demon's face and started running towards Inuyasha. The demon screamed as it blindly ran after Kagome, using her scent as his only way to follow her. Lots of more demons started running after Kagome as she dodged them, her heart racing with each step she got closer to Inuyasha.

'I'll make it!' she told herself, the blood mixing with her sweat and tears.

'I'll hold Inuyasha if it's the last thing I do tonight,' she closed her eyes as she gained speed, 'if it's the last thing I ever do.'

_  
The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow _

The wind blew stronger and faster, the few trees bending in the direction the wind blew. Air demons swooped down close to Kagome before rearing their heads up and shooting for the sky again. Naraku laughed as the boar slash snake demon lunged at Kagome, catching her by the feet.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Kagome screamed as she fell, her left cheek hitting a sharp rock. It pierced her skin and she started bleeding even more. Tears once again started to build as Inuyasha started getting swarmed.

"Let him go," she sobbed as the demon clutched onto her, "I'm begging! Let him go!"

_  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow _

Along with the death of Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo, Kouga and his entire pack was wiped out with a single energy ball from Naraku. Naraku, who had stated earlier into the battle, that he sent a troop of six hundred demons after Sesshomaru and the chances of him getting out was slim to none.

Kikyo was already taken to hell by a Hell demon, and nobody was left. Fire burned everywhere as the sun completely set and the moon was high over their heads, casting an eerie moonlight shadow over the battle field. The blood looked ghostly under the pale white light that splashed off the grounds.

Kagome channeled her miko energy to her core before releasing it into the stomach of the large demon that trapped her. He incinerated within the blast. Naraku frowned.

"Get her," he commanded as demons started shooting towards her.__

All she saw was the silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side 

Naraku was above Inuyasha as his energy died down. His demon retrieved as a centipede hanyou chucked the tetsusaiga at Inuyasha. The Tetsusaiga hit Inuyasha on the head and the demon blood pulled back immediately. Inuyasha coughed out blood as he instantly looked for Kagome. Naraku had a few hanyous in his army, like a ratio of one to one hundred. The centipede was one of the few.

"I said," Inuyasha growled, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He had a spurt of energy as he tried to move to Kagome.

"LOOK OUT!" Kagome shrieked as a tentacle pierced Inuyasha's body.

_  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through _

Inuyasha stopped running as the air in his body started to rush out, and no air managed to move in. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to find Naraku smirking.

"I'd say, this is the end." Naraku sneered as he shot five more tentacles into Inuyasha's body.__

I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, far away  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, one day 

Time stopped for Kagome as Inuyasha's eyes locked with hers. "Kagome," he coughed as blood started flowing endlessly out of his body. Kagome screamed as the demon moved aside. Kagome raced towards Inuyasha who fell to the floor. Naraku appeared beside Kagome and ripped the half of the jewel off her neck.

"I'll leave you two, alone…" He smirked as he started walking off, his demons following him.

It was over. Kagome's body was engulfed with fatigue as she fell down beside Inuyasha. She turned his head and it rested on her lap, her fingers trailing down his face. She wanted to fall down and never wake up, but Inuyasha needed her. Blood was trailing out of her mouth but that didn't stop her. Her fingers found his semi twitching ears and she rubbed it.

"Please, don't die." She sobbed, her mixture of tear, sweat and blood falling onto his eyelids.__

_Four A.M.__ in the morning   
Carried away by a moonlight shadow _

The silvery sheen of the moon reflected off their body as the battlefield lay barren. Demon bodies were decaying around them and Kagome had her eyes only fixated on Inuyasha.

"Don't die," She sobbed, "I love you so much. Please, I won't be able to live without you," She cried as she held onto him tighter.

Inuyasha's breath was ragged.

"I- I love- you… too." He choked, his body falling limp.

_  
I watched your vision falling  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow _

Kagome's eyes widened, her tears slipping out of her eyes. Her blood and Inuyasha's blood mixed as she laid her hand on his cheek, hoping she'd wake up from her dream and Inuyasha would be pushing her to get up, to start their days journey. She wanted to wake up from her dream and be greeted by a grumpy Inuyasha, grumpy yes, but alive nonetheless.

She wanted to wake up and hear him call her a bitch, call her a wench, call her a lazy good for nothing shard locator, a jewel finder, a shard detector, a lazy wench, a weak human. She wanted him to insult her, she wanted him to call her, she wanted him **alive**.

"Please," She chocked, "don't be dead. Please let me be dreaming." She closed her eyes, knowing it was all real… it all happened.

Her Inuyasha was dead.__

A star moved slowly in the silvery night 

_Far away on the other side _

Kagome looked up into the sky and realized something. Now that Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and most probably Sesshomaru, and everybody else was dead… the future was altered. Her eyes widened knowing that the chance of the future being a fiery hell with demons ruling the humans was a high likelihood. She closed her eyes, forgetting that. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha, bloody, battered and dead laying on her lap. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and hugged Inuyasha as hard as her body would let her.

"I love you," she cried, "I love you so much. You promised me you'd never leave me. You promised me you'd always be by my side." Her body succumbed to its needs and she lay down, with Inuyasha's body beside hers.

"You promised me you'd stay with me till the day **_I _**died."

_  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
But she couldn't find how to push through _

Kagome had her eyes closed as she pictured her life without Inuyasha. She couldn't. She sat up, with much discomfort, not wanting to let go of Inuyasha that lay stiff beside her. Kagome looked around and saw a small dagger left behind by a demon. She crawled over to get it, pain engulfing her body. She gripped the blade and crawled back to Inuyasha.

"I love you," She whispered as she pushed the dagger into her chest.__

I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, far away 

'No matter where you are,' she thought as her head lay on Inuyasha's chest.

_  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, one day _

'I always want to be with you.'__

Moonlight, Moonlight...  
Moonlight shadow  
Moonlight, Moonlight  
Moonlight shadow 

Kagome's eyes closed as life flew from her body. In the middle of the battlefield were the bodies of two lovers, who died for each other. Both of them, under a moonlight shadow.__

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
The night was heavy and the air was alive  
But she couldn't find how to push through 

Two lights traveled up to the skies, flying up in a helical pattern. A bright light took them in and the two balls of lights took the form of two humans. They both smiled at each other as they held each others hands.

"No matter where we are," the male said, "we're always together."

She smiled as she hugged him tightly. "At least here there's no Naraku."

He hugged her tightly.__

Carried away by a moonlight shadow 

"I love you so much, Kagome." He breathed into her hair. She held onto him like he was the only one person left in her life.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She whispered into his chest.

_  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow _

They were in heaven, where their love would bloom, for all eternity, under the moonlight shadow.

* * *

**Liked it? It's semi long but I find that I did a good job. xD What do you think? **

**Lub, **

**Sakura **


End file.
